User talk:Caffanisback
Service * Most seasons: 26, George Blanda 1949–1958, 1960–1975 * Most seasons, one team: 21, Jason Hanson 1992–2012 *'Most games played, career': 382, Morten Andersen 1982–2007 * Most games played, one team: 327, Jason Hanson 1992–2012 *'Most consecutive games played, career': 352, Jeff Feagles 1988–2009 *'Most consecutive games played, one team': 270, Jim Marshall 1961–1979 Scoring * Most seasons leading league: 5, Don Hutson, 1940–1944; Gino Cappelletti, 1961, 1963–1966; Stephen Gostkowski, 2008, 2012–2015 * Most consecutive seasons leading league: 5, Don Hutson, 1940–1944 *'Most points scored, career': 2,544, Morten Andersen, 1983–2004, 2006–2007 * Most points scored, season: 186, LaDainian Tomlinson, 2006 * Most points scored, season, home: 102, Shaun Alexander, 2005 * Most points scored, season, away: 100, Gino Cappelletti, 1964 * Highest average points per game scored, career: 8.67, Stephen Gostkowski (1,457 Points/168 Games), 2006–2016 * Highest average points per game scored, season: 14.67, Paul Hornung (176 Points/12 Games), 1960 * Most points scored, season, no touchdowns: 166, David Akers, 2011 * Most points scored, game, no touchdowns: 26, Rob Bironas on October 21, 2007 * Most seasons, 100+ points: 19, Adam Vinatieri, 1996–2008, 2010, 2012–2016 * Most consecutive seasons, 100+ points: 16, Jason Elam, 1993–2008 * Most points, season, rookie: 150, Cody Parkey, 2014 * Most points, game: 40, Ernie Nevers, November 28, 1929 * Most consecutive quarters scoring: 38, Stephen Gostkowski Sep 10, 2015-Nov 23, 2015 Touchdowns :''Note: this section applies to touchdowns scored running, receiving, or returning. Passing touchdowns are listed separately.'' * Most seasons leading league touchdowns: 8, Don Hutson, 1935–1938, 1941–1944 * Most consecutive seasons leading league touchdowns: 4, Don Hutson, 1935–1938, 1941–1944 * Most touchdowns, career: 208, Jerry Rice, 1985–2004 * Most touchdowns, season: 31, LaDainian Tomlinson, 2006 * Most touchdowns, rookie season: 22, Gale Sayers, 1965 * Most touchdowns, game: 6, Ernie Nevers November 28, 1929; Dub Jones November 25, 1951; Gale Sayers December 12, 1965 * Most touchdowns, half: 5, Shaun Alexander, Sep 29, 2002 * Most touchdowns, quarter: 4, Don Hutson, Oct 7, 1945 * Most consecutive games touchdown: 18, LaDainian Tomlinson, 2004–05; Lenny Moore, 1963–65 * Most consecutive games 2+ touchdown: 8, LaDainian Tomlinson, 2006 * Most consecutive games 3+ touchdown: 4, LaDainian Tomlinson, 2006 * Most consecutive games 4+ touchdown: 2, Jim Taylor, 1962; Marshall Faulk 2000; LaDainian Tomlinson, 2006 * Most consecutive seasons 1+ touchdowns: 20, Jerry Rice, 1985–2004 * Most consecutive seasons 2+ touchdowns: 17, Tony Gonzalez, 1997–2013 * Most consecutive seasons 3+ touchdowns: 15, Terrell Owens, 1996–2010 * Most consecutive seasons 4+ touchdowns: 15, Terrell Owens, 1996–2010 * Most consecutive seasons 5+ touchdowns: 11, Don Hutson, 1935–1945; Jerry Rice, 1986–1996; Cris Carter, 1991–2001; Tim Brown, 1991–2001; Marvin Harrison, 1996–2006; Terrell Owens, 2000–2010; Frank Gore, 2006–2016 * Most consecutive seasons 6+ touchdowns: 11, Don Hutson, 1935-1945; Jerry Rice, 1986-1996; Marvin Harrison, 1996–2006; Terrell Owens, 2000–2010 * Most consecutive seasons 7+ touchdowns: 11, Don Hutson, 1935–1945; Jerry Rice, 1986–1996 * Most consecutive seasons 8+ touchdowns: 11, Jerry Rice, 1986–1996 * Most consecutive seasons 9+ touchdowns: 11, Jerry Rice, 1986–1996 * Most consecutive seasons 10+ touchdowns: 10, Jerry Rice, 1986–1995 * Most consecutive seasons 11+ touchdowns: 8, LaDainian Tomlinson 2002-2009 * Most consecutive seasons 12+ touchdowns: 8, LaDainian Tomlinson 2002-2009 * Most consecutive seasons 13+ touchdowns: 6, LaDainian Tomlinson 2002-2007 * Most consecutive seasons 14+ touchdowns: 6, LaDainian Tomlinson 2002-2007 * Most consecutive seasons 15+ touchdowns: 6, LaDainian Tomlinson 2002-2007 Points after touchdown * Most seasons leading league: 8, George Blanda, 1956, 1961–62, 1967–69, 1972, 1974 * Most kicking attempts, career: 959, George Blanda, 1949–1976 * Most kicking attempts, season: 75, Matt Prater, 2013 * Most kicks attempted, game: 10, Charlie Gogolak on November 27, 1966 * Most kicks made, career: 943, George Blanda, 1949–1976 * Most kicks made, season: 75, Matt Prater, 2013 * Most kicks made, rookie season: 60, Doug Brien, 1994 * Most kicks made, game: 9, Pat Harder on October 17, 1948, Bob Waterfield on October 22, 1950 and Charlie Gogolak on November 27, 1966 * Most kicks made no misses, season: 75, Matt Prater, 2013 * Most kicks made no misses, rookie season: 54, Cody Parkey, 2014 * Most kicks made no misses, game: 9, Pat Harder on October 17, 1948 and Bob Waterfield on October 22, 1950 * Most kicks made, half: 7, Jan Stenerud; October 2, 1983 * Most kicks made, quarter (including playoffs): 5, Stephen Gostkowski November 22, 2012, October 18, 2009; Ali Haji-Sheikh January 31, 1988; Jan Stenerud October 2, 1983; Don Chandler November 12, 1967; Pat Harder October 24, 1948; Don Hutson October 7, 1945 * Most consecutive kicks made: 479, Stephen Gostkowski; 2006–2016 * Most consecutive kicks made (including playoffs): 523, Stephen Gostkowski; December 31, 2006 – January 16, 2016 * Most consecutive kicks made to start a career: 321, Rian Lindell; October 5, 2000 – November 7, 2010 * Highest percentage kicks made career (minimum 200 attempts): 100.0, Dan Bailey, (250/250) 2011–2016 * Most two point conversions, career: 7, Marshall Faulk, 1994–2005